motorcitydisneyxdfandomcom-20200214-history
The Duke of Detroit (Episode)
The Duke of Detroit is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Motorcity. It debuted June 7th, 2012. Overview An incident with Kane's robots causes Mike to become overprotective of his friends and the Burners to become separated. Mike, Chuck, and Julie come across Motorcity's "The Duke of Detroit," who Mike's disrespectful nature puts him at odds with. This leads to negative reprocussions as the Duke places a bounty on the Burners' heads, and every rebel group in Motorcity wants to get their hands on it. Synopsis The Burners are hurrying to rendezvous with a member of the Skylarks, Rayon, with less than a minute to spare. Rayon tells them they won't make it, but with a little innovative driving by Mike, they get there on time and give Rayon the custom part they built. He gives them a block of titanium as payment and tells Mike he is indeed a man of his word, but KaneBots show up and chase the Burners away. During the battle, Mike asks Dutch to run on point but the bots quickly annihilate Whiptail. Mike is horrified but Texas manages to rescue Dutch. The rest of the Burners are relieved but the incident causes Mike to behave far too overprotectively, going as far as to not allow them to fight. His recklessness causes an accident that separates them from Texas and Dutch, but they still manage to defeat the bots and wind up in a junkyard. Chuck confirms Texas and Dutch are okay and camped out near the South Side Pass. Julie angrily confronts Mike over his behavior and he argues that he's just trying to protect them. Chuck points out a massive glitzy mansion on the hill, wondering who it belongs to. They are accosted by several mysterious well-dressed figures and No. 2, who tells them there's someone who wants to meet them. Meanwhile, Texas is busy attacking KaneBot parts to Stronghorn as decoration. Dutch points out that everyone will know exactly who he is if he puts junk on his car and that Mike asked them to lay low. Texas replies that people will know how awesome and asks why wouldn't he want to decorate his ride. In the mansion, the other Burners meet the Duke of Detroit, a self-absorbed and eccentric car collector. He explains that his great passion in life is restoring and rebuilding old cars to add to his collection, and the Burners have damaged some of the vehicles he was preparing to restore in their battle. He is very upset by this and antagonizes Mike by calling Mutt a jalopy. Mike offers to pay for the damage but the Duke insists that he should kiss his gators to show respet. Mike refuses and leaves with the Burners. The Duke lets them go but decides to teach them a lesson. At Antonio's, Mike is fuming about the Duke's behavoir and Julie figures they were lucky to get out. Chuck tries to order food but they are confronted by a gang of hockey players , the Electroblades, who start a fight. Mike tries to get the others to leave but they refuse. The Burners manage to escape just in time for Texas and Dutch to arrive. The Electroblades go after them instead, and begin damaging Stronghorn. Mike stops them and the Burners escape and wonder why the gang knew who they were. They decide to hide out in the Skylark Motel. The Duke is busy cleaning one of his limos when the Electroblades arrive, confirming that it was he who sent them after the Burners. He realizes he underestimated them, and decides to call many other Motorcity gangs to go after them, offering a large bounty. In the motel, Rayon tells the Burners that the Duke has put a price on all of their heads (much to Texas' excitement) but that they should be safe with him. However, it's revealed that the Duke got to him first, and he secretly makes a call ratting the Burners out. The Burners are asleep at the motel when Mike spots dozens of headlights outside. They run out to see several gang, including the Mama's Boys, the Amazons, and the Weekend Warriors, as well as the Duke have arrived, ready to capture them. The Burners make a run for it and are pursued by the various gangs. In the ensuing chase, Mike tries so hard to protect the others that he ends up making things worse. The other Burners, tired of his overprotectiveness, finally call him out and tell him that they're a team and he needs to let them fight too. Mike relents and they escape the other gangs only to be stopped by the Duke's massive limo-firing tank. The Duke takes all the Burners except Mike into custody and threatens to sell them to Kane. When the other gangs demand their payment for damages, the Duke tells them he ''was the one who actually captured the Burners and they should take it up with Mike if they feel stiffed. Trapped in the Duke's mansion, Chuck constructs a lock-pick and gives it to Julie. They ask Texas to be the distraction but he chokes and asks Dutch to do it. Dutch refuses but Julie kicks him in the shins which causes enough commotion for her to slip out and destroy the alarms and locks. No. 2 informs the Duke that the Burners have escaped ''and his prized cars are gone. When he runs outside he finds Mike, Julie and the other gangs have all joined forces against him. Rayon threatens to destroy one of his limos and Duke threatens to kill the other Burners. Mike relays the Duke's respect speech back to him but instead of humiliating the Duke he merely asks for his friends back in return for the cars. The Duke, impressed by Mike's guts, agrees and allows the other Burners to go. However, he appears to have second thoughts about Mutt's "jalopy" status and begins to covet the car. At Antonio's, Mike reveals that he got the other gangs' respect by agreeing to have Chuck and Dutch build lots of custom parts for them, though the gangs will help. Chuck and Dutch respond by throwing bits of pizza at him. Trivia *This episode received 0.2 million viewers on its premiere night. *A jalopy (the Duke's insult for Mutt) is a decrepit car that is often old and neglected and is in a barely functional state.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Decrepit_car Credits *'Written by:' **George Krstic (staff writer} **Darrick Bachman *'Directed by:' **Juno Lee *'Starring:' **Reid Scott - Mike Chilton **Kate Micucci - Julie Kane **Nate Torrence -''' Chuck' **Kel Mitchell - 'Dutch' **Jess Harnell - 'Texas/ Old Man / Gang Member *'''Additional Voices: **Dee Snider - The Duke of Detroit **Tara Strong - No. 2 **Bumper Robinson - Rayon /''' Duke's Guard''' **Jennifer Hale - Foxy **Brian Doyle-Murray - Jacob **Richard Christy - Junior **Jeff Bennett - Crater / Wormy Gang Member / Gang Member 1 http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2178180/fullcredits#cast http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Motorcity_episodes Gallery Reference Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes